


Seven Birds

by Elsey8



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Multi, complicated AU tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Okay so basically the way this AU works is like this:The Starblaster Crew is immune to effects of their relics right? But imagine...if they weren't immune. The moment they finish making them, they're overtaken.Basically, Lucretia is the only one not effected. It's up to her to go and save her family.





	1. Lup

I never...I knew the outcome of making these relics wouldn't be entirely pleasant. I had a bad feeling something would go wrong. But I didn't even think this was a possibility.

This is a nightmare scenario.

"Lup, this isn't you!" I yell.

She's reduced a town to black glass. Merle is missing, Davenport is living in an illusion, Taako's crystallized an entire lab, Magnus is in his time loop, and _Barry_...

It doesn't matter because there she sits, on a glass throne built atop death and destruction. Her expression is blank, and the gauntlet rests heavy on her hand. She doesn't even respond to me.

"Lulu?" I try.

No reaction.

My staff seems to burn into my hand but I...I don't want to. She worked so hard, and she was so proud. But I built this relic exactly for this purpose.

"Lup..."

For once her lack of a response comforts me. I grab the gauntlet and immediately raise a shield. She's already screaming, pounding on the shield and snarling at me. Agressive, angry, unforgivingly destructive. Just like her relic.

"It'll be over soon," I promise helplessly.

The spell isn't difficult to cast, and it doesn't take hours. But it's not exactly a split second either. I have a while to endure whatever this relic will do to try and stop me.

So I close my eyes and focus, pretending not to hear Lup's gargled pleas that sound nothing like her. And I can only hope she will be left when I rid her of her relic. No, she will be okay. As long as I focus, it'll all be alright. I can do this.

"Lucretia! Give it back!" she cries, clawing at the barrier between us. "I need it! You're hurting me!"

She's okay, she's okay, she's okay.

"Lucy? It's me..."

That's not her. It's not. Do not listen, do not respond, do not look at her. Focus on the spell. You're saving her.

"Come on, don't you trust me? We're family, just give it back."

"You're not Lup," I whisper, keeping my eyes shut tight.

"Please Lucretia, you know me. Just give it back."

I shake my head, nearly collapsing with relief as I realize the spell is almost over. The downside is that she realizes it as well.

"Lucretia! I'm dying! It hurts! _It hurts! Stop hurting me!"_

I control my breathing, even as tears stream down my face. Its almost finished, everything will be alright as long as I can do this. She's going to be okay.

When I finish the spell, all is silent. And when I open my eyes, she's unconscious. Her cheek is pressed to the black glass beneath our feet, and she's breathing lightly. She's okay.

I drop the shield and both of our relics in favor of falling to my knees and bringing her head into my lap. She feels overly warm, but she's always been warm so perhaps I'm just worrying. Deaths be damned, that was the worst moment of my life.

At least now I know it works.

I should report back to the Bureau of Balance before someone starts worrying. I need to start thinking about who I'm going to find next.

I believe I can spare a moment to catch my breath and hold Lup, though. It's a bit indulgent, I admit. But she's family, she's Lup. I think I'm allowed this moment.


	2. Merle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so...here he is  
> Explanations!

Lup wakes up while I'm trying to explain to Avi what's going on.

"Taako!" she cries, spreading her fingers out, as if searching. "Taako?"

"Taako is holed up in Lucas's lab," I tell her. "Unharmed."

She breathes heavily for a moment, eyes flickering around the room. She doesn't ask where we are, I don't think she cares. She looks at Avi, but he doesn't look very intimidating so she turns to me instead.

"Barry?"

"He's...busy."

"Merle?"

"He's in the woods."

"Davenport?"

"On the ship, kind of."

"Magnus?"

"Spending time with his wife."

I'm not lying to her. I'm just not telling her the whole truth. I feel bad, but she's too unstable right now. Knowing what's really going on could break her.

"He's married?"

"A lovely lady named Julia."

She nods slowly, bringing her hand to her mouth and looking around again. She asks, "What...what happened? Where's the gauntlet?"

"You lost control for a bit, but I've taken care of it. Don't worry."

She blinks. "Is there a kitchen around here? I want to make something."

"There is. But are you sure you don't want to rest or...?"

"No. Can you take me to the kitchen?"

"Sure."

I help her up and shoot Avi a pointed look. He had been telling me something he deemed very important, and I aim to hear it before I go.

"There's someone who wishes to see you. He's actually making tea in the kitchen, so..."

"Thank you Avi," I sigh, linking my arm with Lup's. "Make sure Johann takes his break, and watch Killian. She likes to break things. And people."

"I'm aware. Be careful, Madame Director."

"When am I not?"

He just laughs and waves as I walk away. Lup picks her head up, a weak smile on an otherwise sullen face giving me a bit of hope.

"Madame Director?"

"It wasn't my idea," I insist, squaring my shoulders.

"Uh huh."

"Be quiet, you."

She snorts, surprising even herself with the sound. She's silent for the rest of the walk, but for just a moment there she had been back to normal. I really hope that's a good sign.

Lup perks up even more when we enter the kitchen and...And there is a plant in my kitchen making tea.

"Is that cannibalism? Plantibalism? Vegan?" Lup murmurs to herself.

" _John Merle Hitower Highchurch!"_ I shout, letting go of Lup to stalk over to him. "I thought you were being controlled by your relic!"

"Nah Lu. I'm pretty chill with the whole nature thing you know?" he shrugs. "I'm fine. Just a little plant-y."

He pours some tea into a cup(there's obviously too many tea leaves) and hands it to me.

"Merle!" Lup yells, launching herself at him.

He catches her with one arm and pours another cup of tea with the other. He hands this one to Lup, even though she's preoccupied kissing the flowers blooming over where his cheeks should be. So I take a passive agressive sip of my tea. It's too strong, and it burns my tongue. But Merle is smirking at me.

I knock back the whole thing.

"Gee Lucretia, I didn't know you were actually angry."

"I thought I had lost all of you," I mutter, clutching the handle too tightly. "I thought I was the only sane one left."

"What?"

Fuck, I forgot I didn't tell Lup the truth. Not exactly lied, but I-I kind of lied. She's still recovering from her own encounter with her relic, I didn't want to burden her with everyone else. I still don't want to. Maybe I can play it off? Probably not.

"I think I'm getting through the Dav?" Merle offers, patting her back.

"What's wrong? Merle?"

I shift awkwardly and move over to rub her arm. I explain, "Lup I didn't want to overwhelm you..."

"Taako," she demands.

"He's not really Taako anymore," I admit. "He was overtaken by the philosopher's stone. He's slowly crystallizing Lucas's lab from the inside, and bring back souls from the Astral Plane to aid him."

"He's not that far gone," Merle cuts in. "His morals and memories are gone, but his personality is intact. He can be saved."

"Yes, thank you Merle."

Lup is staring at the tea in her hands. She's shaking.

"Barry?" she asks softly.

"He's..." I shake my head and look away. 

"Running a gameshow like biz. He's pretty far gone," Merle days for me. "But his emotions are mostly there."

"We're going to save them," I tell her. "Everything will be alright."

"I know. It just _sucks_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so like...I already have quite a bit written now, so updates will be pretty often but not as often after the first few chapters.  
> It's basically written but editing and adding shit in ya know?  
> So up next: Davenport


	3. Davenport-Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to Merle's POV for this...

Watching my family succumb to their own creations was not the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Lup was overtaken first by fire and destruction and power. I watched Davenport go delirious, creating an illusion of our beach year and refusing to believe it's just that, an illusion. I myself began to deteriorate physically, but my mind and my memories-remained entirely intact. Taako had much the same happen to him, until one day his memories just...left him. Then it was Magnus meeting Julia and then refusing to lose her and bringing his own demise. Finally Barry...Barry lost himself. He had already lost Lup, and Taako had knocked him into lich form as a parting gift and as his memories left him so did his humanity. He lost control, he left.

Lucretia seemed unaffected. She _acted_ unaffected.

I retreated to the woods to live in peace rather than beat a dead horse. My family was gone, I was helpless. Might as well die surrounded by nature.

Then Lucretia started the Bureau of Balance and gave me hope. Troublesome, but motivating.

So I start visiting Davenport.

-

"Merle! You look strange, are you alright?"

I force a smile and start making tea for the both of us. Lup runs through the kitchen, laughing as she throws spells behind her. A few moments later Taako runs after her, screaming in Elvish at the top of his lungs. His outfit has turned into a potato sack, there's pudding running down his face, and the tips of his hair are singed.

Davenport smiles at the sight and takes the tea I made him, sipping it gratefully.

"They're handfuls," I comment.

"But they're family."

I bite my tongue and adjust the Gaia Sash where it rests over my chest. I barely feel the flower bloom on my wrist, but Davenport's eyes snap to it immediately.

"Merle?"

An illusion of me from the earlier years of the Starblaster starts flickering into existence next to me.

"I should leave, huh?"

Davenport's eyes unfocus and he tilts his head to focus on the other me.

"Merle!"

I sigh and leave the fake home to go back into the woods.

-

"Honey, I was just looking for you," Davenport laughs, already taking my arm.

"Hey yourself."

He smiles so wide it spreads across his whole face. That smile used to be so rare. Nowadays it's so common I don't feel special receiving it.

He leads me off the ship, and the woods flickers for just a moment before becoming a beach.

"So I know we said we weren't going to keep track of dates, but did you know it's our anniversary?"

Yes, of course. Of course I know that, that's why I'm here.

"Of course, Dav."

"So I thought we'd have a little us time." He slips his hand down to intertwine our fingers. "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect."

He pulls me down into the sand with him, a picnic popping into existence almost immediately. He pours us both whiskey-never wine, we both despise it-and starts feeding me strawberries. It's more than a little messy, but Davenport keeps conjuring napkins so I give up neatness.

"Hey Merle."

"Yeah Dav?"

His expression is suddenly serious, his eyes locked onto the Gaia Sash, covered by vines at this point and sprouting a litany of different flowers. So a moment of lucidity, then.

"Why are you different sometimes?" he asks softly, taking my hand in his own shaky one.

"What do you mean?"

"Some days you're just like always, but then sometimes you're like this. I'm so confused, Merle."

I rub a mostly grass thumb over his knuckles and stay quiet. I conjure love in my gaze and keep holding his hand while I wait.

And when fuzzy form of myself starts appearing beside me, I stand up and start walking away.

I wipe away tears as soon as my back is turned.

-

"You're just in time!" Davenport greets, wrapping his arm around me. "Magnus and Barry are having a drinking contest."

I laugh, leaning over to kiss the top of his head.

Lucretia went into Wonderland yesterday in an attempt to reason with Barry. I thought about stepping in, but I just... _couldn't_.

Needless to say, it didn't go well for her.

I let Davenport lead me into the other room, where Magnus and Barry are knocking back shots of vodka. Lup is draped over Barry's back, whispering into his ear as he slams the shot glass down and motions for Taako to pour him another.

I count the shot glasses and smile when I realize Barry is winning, and doesn't look half as drunk as Magnus.

"What was Mags even thinking?" I walk closer to the table. "Barry can drink us all under the table."

Taako whoops and pours Barry another shot.

"Where's Lucretia?"

Davenport blinks and she's standing in the back corner, scribbling in a journal.

"Right there," he laughs, gesturing.

She looks up and smiles at me, young and carefree. Her wedding bands look new and shiny when she waves. Her eyes are bright and happy. All in all, not the Lucretia I watched stumble out of Wonderland decades older and haunted.

"Hey Lucy," I say anyway.

"Don't call me that."

Magnus groans suddenly and drops his head down on the table as Barry downs another shot. He puts down the glass with finality and throws his hands up victoriously. He has about ten empty glasses in front of him, though Magnus only has about six.

"Nice job Mags."

"Leave me alone, Merle."

  
**"Leave me alone, Merle! This is what I want!"**

  
I shake myself out of the memory and find it in myself to smile at Barry. He smiles back, open and happy. Lup is kissing his cheek and Lucretia is watching them contently from her spot.

But that's just not true. Lucretia is on the moon base right now, likely recovering from her trip to Wonderland. Barry is still there, running the whole thing and losing himself all the more for it. Lup is...well she's probably burning another town to glass right now.

"Merle?"

"Don't mind me, Captain," I tease absentmindedly, patting his arm. "I just realized I have to go."

Before I'm even finished with my sentence he's beginning to conjure another me.

I let go of him and walk off the ship.

-

"Do you realize what you're doing?" I ask him one day.

"What are you talking about?"

An illusion of me is beginning to flicker to my right. It's not old me anymore. He's finally changed it to how I look now, at least.

"Bye Dav."

He doesn't even glance at me, instead keeping his eyes on the illusion.

"Hey Merle!"

I shake my head and go back to the woods.

-

I'm on my way to visit Davenport when I see Lucretia grab Lup's gauntlet. I smile to myself and turn around, already planning ways to get onto the moon base.


	4. Davenport Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only three to go.

I lead Lucretia and Lup to the illusion of the ship. It was easy to convince them Davenport would be the easiest to steal his relic, since he's so relaxed. I'm sure they saw right through it, but there was reason in my excuse.

The truth is I just need him again.

Davenport is already off the ship, toes buried in the sand and an illusion of me next to him. There's Taako out on the ocean and Magnus creeping up on Lucretia. Almost a carbon copy of a day we've already lived.

I easily replace my illusion, moving over and putting my arm around him. He doesn't even flinch, just leans into me and hums quietly. He tangles our fingers together and I feel him smile against my arm. His eyes are closed and the Oculus is right there.

I make sure Lucretia is still behind me before I take it from him and throw it to her.

She catches it quickly, raising a shield before Davenport even notices. He just blinks at me in somewhat confusion.

Then the illusion starts falling apart around us.

" _No!"_

The sand melts into mud, the clear sunny day turns to rain, the ship disappears. The illusions of our family disappear and now it's just us.

And Davenport screams again, pure anguish staining his voice. In the fake world he created he was never sad. I raise my hand to clear the storm and use the other to pull Davenport back towards me. He's crying silently now, head buried in my chest. He was just trying to live his happy ending, and I took it away.

I wonder if it's fair and hold him until Lucretia is done. Then I hand her the Gaia Sash and keep holding him. He's still trembling as his memories come back, and Lup has come over to put a hand at his back.

"I know," I tell him, because I do. "I know, Dav, I know."

"Merle, I..." he trails off into another sob so I hold him tighter.

Lup backs up to stand with Lucretia, but their gazes don't feel heavy, just familiar. I glance up at them, but they're pointedly not looking at us.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay, Dav."

"No! I'm just..." He pulls away to look at me. "Merle, I am _so sorry."_

"I'm not mad at you."

"How?!" He staggers to his feet. "I can't even imagine how that made you feel-I-god. How could I be so stupid?"

He buries his face in his hands so I hug him again, looking at Lucretia and Lup over his shoulder.

"It's okay. We're going to get Taako now, I think. You don't have to come. I'll bring you back to the base and make you tea..."

"No, I do have to go."

"Okay."

Lucretia takes a deep breath before she smiles weakly at all of us.

"We can take a train, how's that?"

We all nod in agreement.

Davenport walks next to me, but not quite touching. He's looking off to the side, at Lup and Lucretia. I don't interrupt his thinking, though more than once I have to stop him from running into something.

Finally he asks, "Where's Taako?"

Lucretia is the one to answer, "Remember after Lup I recruited a scientist?"

"Lucas, right?"

"Yes. Taako is in his lab. I'm not sure the state of him or the lab, but I know he's still there."

"That's where we're going?"

"Yes. It's the...easiest I can think of. I'm not quite sure the side effects of Magnus's time bubble so I'm unsure in going there right now. Barry-" her breath catches.

"Barry is not exactly in his right mind," I finish.

"We're in for it, huh?"

"Yeah."

He smiles. "We've handled worse."

And he takes my hand. 

"Whatever you say, Captain." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Train Interlude and everyone's favorite detective


	5. Train Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What more can you ask for besides the World's Greatest Detective?

Lucretia laces our fingers together when we sit down. She's shaking a little bit, and she's still not looking at me. She's staring at her lap, at our hands.

"Hello ma'ams!"

Lucretia picks her head up just to smile at the little boy that's standing in front of us. He beams back, rising on the tips of his toes and nodding at us.

"I'm Angus McDonald! I'm going to visit my grandpa!"

"I'm Lucretia." She holds out her other hand and he shakes it enthusiastically.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lucretia, ma'am!"

He turns to me expectantly.

"Uh. Hey kiddo. I'm Lup."

He shakes my hand too, still smiling. Doesn't his face hurt?

"Nice to meet you, ma'am!"

"Yeah. Same."

I lean back and squeeze Lucretia's hand. She squeezes back, but she's still looking at Angus.

"Um." He clears his throat. "My grandpa says I can be very annoying, would you like me to leave? Ma'am."

Lucretia smiles slowly, letting go of my hand to stand up and move closer to Angus.

"Would you like to accompany me to get some food, Angus?"

He nods shyly.

"I'll be right back, Lup."

"I'll be here, babe. Get me something sweet."

"Of course."

She leads the way to the other car, Angus walking after her briskly.

"Ma'am, have you ever heard of Caleb Cleveland?" I hear him ask before they disappear into the other car.

And Merle immediately takes Lucretia's place next to me, Davenport taking my other side.

"We should talk," Merle says.

"About?"

"How you feeling, kid?"

"Peachy."

Merle adjusts in his seat and leans forward, clasping his hands together.

"It's hard, right?" He shakes his head. "Nah, that word doesn't even do it justice."

"You're right. It fucking _sucks_ , Merle."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Punch fate in the face."

"I don't think Istus would appreciate that."

I shake my fist to the ceiling and Davenport kind of laughs.

"Alright kiddo, you know what we're gonna do?" Merle puffs as he stands up.

"What?"

"We're gonna go find Lucretia and that kid, and we're gonna have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"I don't know, but don't blow anything up until I get back."

Merle goes into the other car too, leaving me with Davenport. He's been quiet since Lucretia took the Oculus. But now he moves closer and puts his hand on my hip. 

"You miss him," he says.

I almost ask if he means Taako or Barry but the answer would still be the same.  
I miss them both  _so_ _much_.

He seems to already know this.

"Hey Lup, I know I was your Captain but..."

"You always will be, but I've also never really cared. Enough about me, Capnport. How about you and Merle? You haven't gotten your smooch on, what's up with that?"

This is a stab in the dark. But Davenport does start stuttering immediately, jerking away from me and protesting.

"That is highly inappropriate! I am your-your-your _Captain_!"

"When has that ever stopped me? Why don't you wanna do it?"

"I'm not in a zone of truth," he huffs. "Be quiet."

Davenport leans back and closes his eyes.

"You seem antsy," he says.

I force my leg to stop bouncing and shrug. Davenport shakes his head.

"Go ahead. Shoot off the biggest firework-out the window please-that you can. And try not to kill anyone. As your Captain I give you permission, but I'm not the conductor of this train and Merle-"

"Oh fuck yeah!" I cheer, throwing the window open behind me.

"Don't kill anyone!"

I point my umbrastaff out the window and brace both my hands, digging my feet into the seat.

"Gimme that sweet countdown Capnport!"

"3...2..." He pauses.

"I swear to-"

"Go!"

I fire.

Despite my precautions, I'm launched back by the force of the spell. I quickly clamber back onto my seat to watch the array of fireworks explode midair.

**L U P**

Then smaller explosions around it in the shape of a heart.

Davenport claps politely, but I hear Merle's heavy handed clapping and Lucretia babbling about how impressive it was and I turn.

Little Angus is bouncing on the balls of his feet too, the fireworks reflected in his glasses.

"That was amazing, ma'am!"

"That's how we do, little man!" I bow dramatically.

He throws his hands up and cheers again. I ruffle his hair and take the cookie in Lucretia's hand.

"Thanks babe."

"That was amazing, Lup." She smiles. "As always."

"Ma'am how did you do that?"

"Magic." I conjure a flame in my palm. "Wild, huh?"

"Wow ma'am, I wish I could do magic!"

"You know what, kid? Fuck yeah-"

"Lup, language-"

"I'm gonna teach you magic!"

"Ma'am you don't have to do that," he insists. "I've been told I am very annoying and difficult to put up with so-"

"Nope! You're great, you're an awesome little dude."

Davenport shoots me a pointed look, but I completely ignore him because Merle steps in. And I already know who's side he's gonna take.

"Angus, right? Can I call you Ango?"

"I suppose so sir!"

"We're going to go find somebody, and it's gonna be real dangerous so we wouldn't ever make you come-"

"Um! Ma'ams, sirs, I am very clever for a child please don't underestimate me!"

Merle looks to me so now I step forward.

"We understand, but we really don't want you to get hurt. So why don't you just give us your frequency and we'll keep in touch the whole time. That way you can help us but not be in danger!"

"Oh ma'am that would be very nice!"

"Then it's a deal. Now." I clap my hands together. "Lets go get my idiot brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so from here on things won't be going as quickly. The parts with Taako and Barry will span multiple chapters and there will be more interludes like this one! I'm hoping I can keep up with daily updates, but if I can't please forgive me.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter though!


	6. Taako Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boy.

Lucas is waiting for us outside his lab.

"You said he wouldn't hurt me," he mutters, glaring up at me.

I stand in front of Lup and step forward to meet his harsh gaze.

"I didn't realize how dire things were, I came as fast as I could," I explain calmly. "Are you alright?"

"The crystal doesn't seem to spread to people so I guess that's fine, but ah man I dunno-the _grim reaper_ is in my lab arguing and flirting with your weird crystal elf dude and they're destroying the place!"

"The grim reaper is in there?"

"Apparently your elf died like eight times so they've been arguing over the semantics for two weeks. _Two fucking weeks, Lucretia!"_

"That's a lot of stamina," Lup says.

Merle snickers under his breath and I have to hold in my own chuckle.

"Also! He's created a portal to the astral plane and he's pulling souls out!" Lucas throws his hands up. "Do you even understand how pissed off the grim reaper is?"

"We're sorry. We'll take care of it," I promise, beginning to edge around Lucas.

He continues ranting under his breath, but he doesn't even notice when we walk around him into the lab.

Immediately I'm assaulted by the pink tourmaline lining the walls. It's unsettling, not creeping towards the floor or the ceiling, not doing any damage.

Just...existing there. It's different from the last time I was here. At least then the crystals hadn't spread like this.

I take Lup's hand.

She squeezes it, pulling me closer to her side. Merle opens the door ahead of us, and immediately the walls light up. A crystallized figure steps into sight, wearing Taako's hat.

"Taako!"

I hold Lup back, already pulling her to my chest. She's nearly trembling, and I can feel how much she wants to go to him just from her posture. She turns her face away and I run a hand through her hair. Davenport steps forward, and the figure starts to sing,

_"Pulled from my home inside a cloud, lost to the dark I drift alone. Now I'm returned beyond the shroud, ever to reign upon my throne. Here in my Crystal Kingdom."_

Lup's knees buckle and I hold her up as best I can.

"That's my brother's voice," she whispers. "My brother is in there.

The grief in her voice makes me want to take her out of this place, but I know it's already too late to turn back. 

"Taako, we need your relic," Davenport commands quietly.

"Ahem. Sorry thug, you're gonna have to get in line."

Davenport steps closer so I start moving towards him, just in case something goes wrong.

"Taako, talk to us."

"You look like a nerd. And uh-Taako doesn't talk to nerds."

Davenport's jaw sets and before I can properly drag him back he's already yelling.

"I know you and this isn't it! We're family, and families stick together!"

As I drag him back he doesn't resist, but Lup does. She staggers towards Taako and Merle grabs her arm too.

Taako tilts his head at us.

When he laughs it sounds like nails on a chalkboard.

I cannot...speak. I want to say so many things to Taako, but I can't. My throat is closed off, and I can barely breathe. I'm too scared anyway, especially after what happened last time. 

"You are sorely mistaken, my dude. What's your name, thug?"

"Davenport. Your captain."

"Now that's a little forward-"

A rift opens to Taako's right and he starts swearing profusely.

A skeleton man in a robe walks out with a scythe.

"Get off my dick, thug!"

"Taako, pleasant as ever. I'm not here for you this time, just give me a moment..." The skeleton pulls out a book and starts flipping through it. "Davenport, Lucretia, Lup Taaco, and Merle fucking Highchurch!"

He snaps his book closed and seems to smile without actually smiling. His scythe glistens when he points it towards us and then Taako grabs the man's shoulder and they disappear.

"Great," I deadpan. "That was fun. I don't remember him being here last time."

Merle barges ahead with Davenport, but Lup pulls away to stand with me. Her expression is...sad and far away.

"He looks...horrible."

"He's actually getting better," I murmur. "I tried to get through to him when he first and it didn't work out. He didn't even talk to me, he didn't look humanoid, he didn't listen. It's better, he's getting better."

"That's a...small comfort. Thank you."

I squeeze her shoulder and lead her into the next room. It has a crystal chandelier, and there's a hovering crystallized lump of metal in the center. Merle is staring at it, though no one is speaking. Taako obviously made it, so who knows what it can do?

"Um. Y'all sure like staring, huh?"

Nobody even flinches. The voice is relatively soothing, almost gentle. And Taako's always liked southern accents, so it's no wonder he would pick something like this.

"Hello." Davenport steps forward calmly. "My name is Davenport, we're looking for Taako."

"Oh, I'm Noelle and I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information."

"How come?"

"Well y'know, Mister Taaco asked me not to. He's a mighty fine man, I'd hate to upset him."

I whip out my stone of Farspeech and call Angus.

"Lucretia ma'am! Do you need help?"

"Can you talk to this lady for me?"

"I-I guess."

"Thank you. Noelle this is Angus McDonald." I drop the stone into her hand. "Angus here she is."

"Um. Ma'am?"

"You can call me Noelle."

"Miss Noelle. May I ask some questions about Mister Taaco, please?"

If Noelle could smile, I swear she would be. Angus is very charming, and there's something so innocent in his voice that it feels like you can tell him anything.

"You may," she says gently. "I can't promise I'll answer 'em all, but I will do my best."

"Thank you Miss."

He starts firing off questions faster than I can try to comprehend them, though Noelle answers just as quickly. Every time she says something he easily strings her along to another line of questioning.

Smart kid.

But then Lup shrugs away my arm and moves forward to confront Noelle.

"I'm Lup. Lup Taaco," she says. "I don't know if my idiot brother told you about me or if you can tell by the face, but I'd like to ask where he is."

"Oh well why didn't you say so, Miss?"

I wonder if Lup will correct her. Barold and her got married in cycle 76. Lup and I got married in cycle 90. I wonder if it still counts. Lup doesn't correct her. 

"Well now you know," Lup sighs. "Can you please take me to him?"

"I suppose I could. Just follow me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was longgggggg   
> Y'all better appreciate this, because it was very difficult to characterize Taako and Kravitz in this scenario.   
> Well. Up Next: more Taako


	7. Taako Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O SHIT O SHIT O SHIT   
> you ain't ready for this

The room we enter looks like a regular living space. None of the starkness of the lab is present and there's four bug bears talking.

"These are the hug bears!" Noelle introduces cheerfully. "Aaron, Jamie, Christie, and John."

The bears turn and one of the smaller ones simply waves. Lup tosses me my stone of farspeech and starts talking to them.

"Miss what's going on?"

I wince at Angus's voice and look to Merle for help, but he's inspecting a plant in the corner. Davenport is pointedly looking the other way.

"Well we've entered another room and there are bunch of bug bears."

"Oh...oh _no_ I'm not very good at combat Miss..."

"No they seem to be peaceful. Don't worry, Angus."

"Oh that's good? I've never heard of peaceful bug bears though, so please be careful."

"We will. You can stay on the line if that would make you feel better."

"It would, Miss."

Lup strolls back over at this opportune moment, kind of grinning.

"Apparently these bug bears aren't hostile, and are actually extremely intelligent. I don't know why, something about experiments Lucas was doing. Anyway they've been living here a while, isn't that cool?"

"It...is."

A soft tinkling is reverberating around the room now, and something about the sound makes my stomach turn.

"Mister Taaco hello!"

My eyes move around the room before settling on Taako slowly crystallizing a plant, the philosopher's stone hanging around his neck. Davenport sticks back with Lup while Merle approches him. I don't think he's noticed us yet, or if he has, he hasn't given any indication. His hat is askew.

He sings...

 

_I saw beyond the universe, far past the places we should see. But for my vision I was cursed, torn from my home and family. Lost to my Crystal Kingdom..._

 

I'm watching Merle. He's shifting from foot to foot, his left hand resting on his bible. Taako is humming now, extending the tourmaline along the walls as he sweeps along the room. I see the set in Merle's jaw and start to reach for him.

"Taako." Merle sets his right hand on his back. "We-"

"Ah ah ah, no touching!"

And pink tourmaline is crawling up Merle's arm. My hand jerks away from him, coming to rest over my mouth as I watch with dawning horror. I drop the stone in my hand and start backing away even though I want to help. My body won't obey me.

"See what you made me do? Kravitz was right, you're very troublesome." He waves a vaguely humanoid hand through the hair. "Well, I should go. Reaper man will be looking for me soon. Toodles!"

He pops out of existence. The crystal doesn't stop spreading.

I realize I've likely gone into shock, but that doesn't help me shake it off.

Lup screams, and I wish I had the control to close my eyes.

" _Dav_ ," Merle gasps, shakily holding out his arm. "Take my ax and chop it off."

"Don't-"

"Quickly!"

I take another step back and watch exactly how quickly Davenport moves. I squeeze my eyes shut as the ax is raised.

The sound doesn't escape me. A clean cut and a loud thud. Merle's muffled screaming, Davenport's hurried and meaningless comforts.

I open my eyes and turn away from the blood before it can truly get to me. Lup is crouched by the entrance, hands over her ears and face hidden in her knees. I shakily pick up my stone of farspeech, thank Istus that it turned off when I dropped it, and walk over to her.

"Lup?" I set a hand on her shoulder.

"It all happened so fast..."

I help her up, bringing her close to me so she can't see properly into the room. If this truly is the last cycle then Merle's just lost an arm and it's _real_ this time.

Lup is trembling, but I know I'm no better.   
I just keep her close as we edge out of the room, eyes anchored on our feet trying to ignore the red staining the floor.

Noelle hovers over to us. "Those two are gonna...stay behind for now. Get some medical attention. Would you also like to?"

"We have to keep moving," Lup insists, but she doesn't raise her head.

Noelle shuts the door behind us and doesn't argue. For a moment I breathe, rubbing my hand over Lup's shoulder to remind myself she's here.

Noelle turns to us, and she doesn't really have a face, but I've lived long enough to recognize the dread coming off of her in waves.

"Mister Taaco is losing his mind," she says.

And we keep moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp.   
> I missed an update and then hit you with this shit what can I say I'm a treasure   
> <3


	8. Taako Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there my dudes

The next room is empty, and Noelle looks around quickly. She turns to face us and beckons us into the room. Lup's steps are cautious as she follows and I bring up the back.

"Mister Taaco does not...appreciate elevators," Noelle comments. 

I laugh softly because it's true, but at the same time...The room feels like strong magic and it's making my hair stand on end. I'm glad when Noelle proceeds to the next door and opens it into a blank room with a pile of scrap metal in the middle.

"There's meant to be a robot here," she sighs. "But Mister Taaco called the wrong soul and...ah y'know how he can be."

Lup's fingers tangle in my robe and she shoots me a slightly fearful look. Normally watching Taako perform magic fills me with relief that he's on our side but now...well he's more powerful than ever, and far more dangerous too.

"Noelle?"

She turns to me and I move in front of Lup to address her.

"How can he be?"

She settles on a pile of the pink tourmaline and gestures vaguely for me to get comfortable. I shake my head and remain standing, but Lup moves back to lean against a wall.

"Well he's uh-stubborn, for sure. Strange, I think. He despises mistakes. He dances with Death, he toes that line into the Astral Plane and he's certainly paying for it. Every day his mental and physical state deteriorates more, as you must know, Miss Lucretia."

I bow my head and Lup shoots me a look that I'm quick to dismiss. We don't have time to talk about this.

_Saved from the darkness by my sister, locked in a cage of glass and steel. But my old love remains in exile, beckoning me to break the seal. Into this Crystal Kingdom._

When I search the room for Taako, he's nowhere to be found. Noelle hovers around, tapping on bits of the wall as crystals start invading an otherwise empty room. Finally she comes back over to us, still spinning around.

"He may be hiding, using invisibility I'm not completely sure..."

"He must be getting desperate," I mutter.

I have to convince myself he's not Taako anymore. Before I have to drain the relic.

When Noelle opens the door we're met with the grim reaper. Lup stands taller, but I think about Merle in the other room losing blood.

"What do you want?" I snap, stepping in front of Lup.

"I'm not pleased with your death counts. However, I want to know what your goal is here. Taako is _my_ bounty."

"Your accent is fake as fuck," Lup accuses, moving forward to stand with me. "Get the hell out of our way."

He clears his throat and speaks normally, "Please enlighten me to what you'll do if I allow you to pass."

At Lup's sneer I shake my head and speak before she can, "Why do you want to know?"

"He's... _my_ bounty," he repeats, empty eyes boring into me. "I don't understand why you're confused."

"Hold up. Are you worried we'll hurt him?" Lup cuts in.

"What? No. I have to collect his soul-"

"So why does it matter if we kill him? He still dies."

"Well-I..."

"You're cute," Lup says.

She winks at me and tells him why we're here and exactly what we plan to do. I raise an eyebrow but I can't question her when the grim reaper is contemplating.  
He waves his hand and...

"Holy shit!" Lup blurts, covering her mouth quickly.

His skeletal form has become a handsome man now.

"What? My name is Kravitz, and I'd like to offer help if that's alright."

"You got it, handsome."

I attempt to hide a snicker in my palm, but I'm unsure of how effective it was.

"I am the grim reaper."

"You are handsome. That's probably why Taako likes you."

I muffle my giggles into my arm while Noelle edges around the reaper and Lup continues this dance with Death. Guess it runs in the family.

"Thank you?"

"Don't worry, babe, I'm married probably."

"I'm going to...go now. Do you know where he is? He's pretty good at illusions, but he hardly moves."

I nod instead of snapping at him about Merle, and Lup kind of waves at him when he opens a rift.

It's best to be polite to the man that's going to help you. Even if he is Death.

"That was fun," I hum, tapping my fingers together. "Have we thought about what to do if Taako is just surrounded by crystals?"

"I magic his ass."

"Mister Taako..." Noelle trails off.

The door in front of us is glowing a light pink, and then Noelle's body collapses. Lup holds me back.

"It was probably Kravitz," I say.

But for all I know it could've very well been Taako's doing. Actually, that seems more plausible, that he would take away our guide for what I estimate to be the final stand. For now, I figure that'll be too much for Lup to handle.

With that, I open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update I had a really long weak and only just got around to editing this part!


	9. Taako Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale my dudes

And Taako is sitting there atop a throne made of pink tourmaline and exuding an aura of power and regality.

" _Kept from our children, lovers, friends_." Taako swings his legs over his throne.

He tilts his head towards the ceiling. " _Subject to laws we did not make."_

 _"This is where separation ends_." He reaches his fingers up to the ceiling and then drops them to lazily rest on his chest. " _And souls of the lost will come awake. Enter this Crystal Kingdom."_

Taako stands, pink tourmaline spreading out from under his feet as he walks. His hat is lopsided. I resist every urge to back up and stand my ground.

"Do you remember me?" I ask calmly. "It's Lucretia."

"I sure do. You're that bitch from a while ago."

"Do you remember _me?_ " Lup whispers, stepping forward. "It's Lup, ya dingus."

"Who?" he laughs harshly. "Sorry honey, you must not be important enough."

I catch her when she loses my balance, and feel my heart pang painfully when she turns and buries her face in my chest. She seems to be losing a battle with tears.

"Taako, please hand over your relic," I say softly.

"You can't control me," he snaps. "Fuck off and leave me alone. I'm not hurting anyone."

"You hurt Lucas. You hurt Merle. You hurt whatever souls you dragged into your mess."

"People are dust anyway," he spits.

Lup jolts against me and pulls back to look at me desperately.

"My brother is buried under that crystal, and I'm going to get him back," she tells me. "Taako I know you didn't mean to hurt those people."

"Lup, don't," I warn hoarsely, trying to grab her before she gets to close.

But I can't reach her in time.

"Didn't I?"

Taako reaches and the reaper, Kravitz, stands in the way. Taako rips his hand away.

"Kravitz? You never come in here."

"I figured you'd want to hear this face to face."

Lup stands aside, dumbfounded. I can see the hurt painted in her features, but I can't take the time to help her now. I just raise my staff and look around. It's going by so fast, I have to take stock of every breath.

Taako is more humanoid than he's been all day, some structure to his face, he has legs, I can make out where his arm stops and his chest starts. He is almost real. Definitely more real than the last time I saw him.

"We should go out, after this is all over."   
Kravitz rips the philosopher's stone off of Taako's neck and throws it behind him blindly.

But I'm an excellent catch, and the moment it's in my hands I raise my shield and start casting the spell.

Taako doesn't scream. He doesn't cry. He doesn't even flinch.

He crumples.

The crystals fall away from his body and he falls into Kravitz's arms, already unconscious. I drain the relic as quickly as I can, and when all is safe I nod at Lup. She runs.

She pushes away Kravitz so she can hold Taako instead and he just laughs and moves away. She gently runs her thumb over his cheek and rocks them back and forth. Kravitz looks at me, and I shrug helplessly.

"I'm not much of a healer," I say.

"I'm an emissary of Death."

I drop to my knees and press my fingertips to Taako's forehead. Lup loosens her hold while I find the pulse in his neck.   
He's breathing, and his heart is beating.

"Taako..."

He sits up with a gasp and looks around. His eyes settle on Lup, so I back up. They just look at each other for a very long time. Lup's lip starts trembling and he sits up to pull her into a hug.

"What's with the waterworks, Lulu?"

So he doesn't remember. Kravitz lowers his head and sighs. Taako's eyes meet mine and curl into a small smile. He jerks his head towards Kravitz.

"This is the grim reaper."

Lup sheds her robe to wrap around his bare body even though he didn't seem bothered and he doesn't stop holding her. He's asking a million questions with the looks he's sparing me, but mostly he just pats Lup's back.

"Hold up." Taako adjusts his chin over Lup's shoulder. "This thug is the grim reaper? Like Death?"

"Yes."

"He's here for us, then?"

Kravitz uncomfortably shifts and looks away. "I suppose-"

"Well prepare yourself because I'm about to cast a baller spell on you."

I grapple for words to explain the situation to Taako, but Lup is draped over his shoulder and he's grabbing her umbrastaff already.

"So thug what's your name?"

I almost swear at him, but I don't know exactly how I can prevent whatever he's about to do. I guess that's just how Taako is.

"My name's Kravitz, you know me-"

"Okay, don't care. I am- Taako pauses and adjusts his aim a bit, "I am about to tentacle your dick."

"What?"

"I am about to make tentacle porn with your body."

I cover my mouth, but damn it Lup is laughing. I glance at Kravitz in warning right before Taako casts Evard's Black Tentacles and starts cackling.

Only then do I say, "He asked you on a date."

"I think I would remember a handsome man asking me on a date."

"Well up until now you were a little out of control."

Taako takes a deep breath, opens his mouth, then shakes his head and waves the spell off.

Kravitz drops to the ground with a groan.

"You're coming with us thug," Taako calls happily, then turns back to me.

He's serious now, all grim now that Lup can't see his face. He has questions. I don't want to answer them, but know I will have to. But for now I'm just happy to have Taako back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG DANG   
> like I was sick and then catching up with school blah blah blah. I'm like currently in my New York hotel room and I write this so eeee  
> I didn't really proofread so I apologize for errors

**Author's Note:**

> And there's more where that came from!  
> Hope y'all enjoyed <3  
> 


End file.
